Through the Eyes of Hedwig
by AnimalAddictions
Summary: Hedwig, Harry's Owl, discovers some startling information that could have totally changed Harry's entire life, if they would have only believed her... Read and Review please!


Through the Eyes of Hedwig

It was a crisp autumn day, barely a day into November, and I was one of the many owls that had been overworked flying here and there since October 31st. Although news of the death of the Potters, the defeat of the Dark Lord, and the survival of young Harry had spread fast, there were still some rural wizarding families that had been left in the dark. It was my duty to enlighten them.

Actually, I am not an ordinary owl. My name is Hedwyna Cole, and I am an Animagus. The post-service isn't aware of this, but I am working undercover for the Ministry of Magic to keep an eye on the owl post; investigating mail from suspected death eaters in hopes to discover you-know-who's whereabouts. Of course, with his defeat, they don't really have use of me anymore, but still here I am, working my feathers to a dull.

My overworked wings were beginning to get tired, so I dived down into a crowded side street of London; and as I flew lower, something odd about the scene below struck me. Two men, unmistakably wizards, were standing in the middle of street. As I perched interestedly on a fellytone pole (a pole that holds thin black tubes that muggles send messages through) something the shorter wizard said caught my attention.

"Lily and James, Sirius," the plump man shouted for the street to hear, seemingly overcome with grief, "how could you?" I couldn't help but notice, however, that although his shoulders were shaking, his screwed up face remained suspiciously dry.

And I realized: the taller, leaner wizard must be Sirius Black, James' best friend, secret keeper to the Potter family, godfather to Harry, and the man who had supposedly betrayed them all.

"Do you really want that lie to be your last words, wormy?" Sirius spat at who I realized must be the fat boy who had tagged along with him at Hogwarts, Peter Pettigrew.

Then, Sirius whipped out his wand, and, at the exact same time, so did Peter. Although the curses were shot at nearly the same moment, I could tell from my position who's did what. Sirius' killing curse missed Pettigrew by inches, but Peter's blew half the street to smithereens, causing incomprehensible damage. Through the smoke and dust, I saw a flash of silver, heard a yelp of sudden pain… for reasons unknown to me at the time, Peter had cut off his own finger. Squinting through the dust to the ruined street below, I also saw the unmistakable scene of someone transforming into their animal counterparts; and Peter was replaced by that of a rat, which scurried over the ruined street and vanished into the cracked sewer below.

Within seconds ministry officials had Apparated to the spot in scores. I saw them subdue a laughing Black, and I at once realized what they were about to do. I hesitated, then flew down and transformed into my human form. In the chaos of the scene, no-one seemed to notice me. I could hardly blame them, there were bodies all around and a crater in the street thirty feet in diameter. But I had to do something, so I tapped a strained looking wizard on the shoulder whom I knew to be called Cornelius Fudge. He listened to my tale with an all-too-understanding look on his face. When I had finished, he clapped me softly on my back and shook his head sadly. "Hedwyna, you need to lie down… you've been through a horrible experience, your delirious. There are several quite accomplished medi-wizards over there that would be quite happy to fix you up…"

I had heard enough. I Disapparated on the spot, and re-appeared at the Ministry of Magic. Although the place was buzzing, I was able to see the ministress of Magic, Miss Hattie Kepburn directly because of the importance of my mission.

"Hello, Miss Kepburn," I made a short bow and she nodded for me to continue. From there I told my story, carefully expressing each detail of the event of which I had witnessed. However, she took the same approach as Cornelius Fudge. I insisted, but she bluntly refused to believe me, and, naturally, I got frustrated. I called her every bad name under the sun, raised my voice, and accused her of sentencing innocent people to Azkaban; she too became vexed.

"Out," She said, "get out. Hedwyna Cole, you are FIRED! You are a disgrace to both the Ministry and the post service and I suggest you pack your bags at once!"

I fled, and transformed into my animal counterpart, and vowed never to convert again, and never to meddle in other wizards' affairs. I settled down in The Forrest of Dean, but I suppose it was never quite home to me. I soon became depressed, and allowed myself to be captured by owl hunters, who brought me to a nice pet shop in Diagon Ally. I was quite happy there for several years, but was also quite pleased when a young man named Harry Potter bought me as his pet. At that time, I battled with myself furiously whether to reveal myself to him at once, but then I remembered my vow. I decided to never go back on my word, and so, I watched silently over Harry, as he battled with the very same evils that had killed his parents, had imprisoned Sirius, and that I myself had encountered in a lesser form. And so I remained his faithful pet, until one fateful night in which I met my end, by the hand of the very same wizard of whom had killed so many other brave wizards, and which Harry gallantly defeated in the end.

* * *

A/N~ thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!! I would love to hear any comments you have so REVIEW!! And feel free to check out any of our other Animal Addictions Harry Potter and Twilight stories!


End file.
